


Pozhalyasta

by MoonCigar



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Illya, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCigar/pseuds/MoonCigar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Solo's favorite pass times is to unravel Illya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozhalyasta

**Author's Note:**

> This is small drabble I made. Non-bettaed.

Illya couldn't take it anymore. 

Laying on the bed. His long, tan legs were spread as his American counterpart continued to slowly fuck him mad. No matter how much Illya bucked his hips for more, Solo would not heed. Preferring instead, to thrust deep. The head of his cock grinding against that spot. That one place inside him that made him see stars scattered across the ceiling. Each thrust drew out a low keening sound within Illay's chest. If he wasn't currently being pleasurably tortured, Illya would have rejected that he ever made such sounds.

Illya was laid back on the bed. His legs propped and spread against Solo's thighs. The position was both embarrassing and infuriating. The American wouldn't let him touch himself to completion. Every time he tried to do so, Solo would swat his hands away and kiss him stupid, or pinch his nipples. All actions were pleasurable, but they weren't enough. Illay didn't know how long they have been there. He had lost his sense of time. All that mattered right now was that he wanted to cum but the American asshole wasn't letting him. 

“Pozhaluysta...” Illay panted out.

“Hmm?”

Gritting his teeth, he tried again. “Po-pozhaluysta” 

“I'm sorry love, but my Russian is terrible.” Solo teased. Pausing to lean over and lick a strip up the Russian's chest. Illya gave a groan, his partner's tongue sending a shock of pleasure through him. Was his chest always this sensitive? 

Laying on top of the Russian spy, Solo used his hands to hold the others blonde's hips down, successfully pinning him. Resting his chin in the middle of his partner's chest, Solo gave a mocking sigh. His lips quirked up and his high cheek bones flushed with arousal.

“You fucking-Nnnnnnggggghhhh” Illya's sentence was interrupted by Solo grinding against him. If it was even possible, the thrusts were getting slower, dragging along his prostate at an agonizingly pace. The stars were now dancing behind his eye lids. The sheets he was holding for leverage were starting to unravel from the bed. 

Knitting his brows together, he tried desperately to translate. “Po-please.” He managed.

“Please what my love?” Illay let out a frustrated wail, attempting to buck his hips up. Solo shushed him, patting is thighs to calm him down. “Shh, shhh, love, I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me.” Solo breathed in his ear. 

Gritting his teeth he wailed out “Pl-please, hah, fuck...fuck me...H-harder, f-faster, more...”

There was a pause of silence, everything stilled. The American's thrusts even slowed to a stop, causing Illya to whine The Russian was about to complain when suddenly Solo grabbed his hips and hoisted them higher. Bringing the Russian's legs to his shoulders, practically bending the other in half. 

Illya looked up at the man above him in shock. Solo gave him what would have been a coy smile, if it wasn't for the cracks of his resolve. Solo thought he would never ask. 

“Your wish is my command, love.” 

Slamming his hips down, Solo kept a hard, quick, pace. Illya let out a groan, body almost relaxed as he was finally given what he wanted. The position allowed Solo to hit Illya's prostate full on. The stars Illya were seeing before started to double and blur. His neglected erection smacking against his hips from the sheer force of the thrusts. 

“More, hah, more more..HHHAAAH, NAPOLEAN” Illya started babbling. Everything was too much and not enough. He couldn't seem to stop the noises escaping his mouth. “Please, Cowboy p-please pleasssssseee.” His body was writhing, he couldn't stop, the sheets now loose and tangled against his arms.

“Love.. HAH.. you are killing me here...” Solo started picking up the pace of his thrusts. Illya kept moaning and begging to be fucked harder, to go deeper, his eyes fogged over with lust. Solo tutted “You can't even hear me right can you?” 

Circling his arm around, Solo grasped his partner's erection, giving a few good strokes. He received an immediate reaction, his words turning into pleasured screams. A constant “Ah, ah, Cowb, ah, Nap, ah” getting punched out of him with every thrust and stroke. 

“Common love, common.” Solo cooed, coaching, staving off his own orgasm to ensure Illya comes first. “Illya, Illya love, look at me.” The Russian looked toward the sound of his name, but to Solo it seemed that he was in a haze. Blond hair was plastered to his forehead. The swollen red lips that refused to let out a sound were now open and wailing. He loved getting him to this point. Pelting him with pleasure and breaking him down till he was begging and incoherent. It wasn't a side he got to see often.

Stroking up the Russian's cock one more time, Solo thumbed the head, worrying the slit. It was enough to finally bring Illya over the edge. The blurred stars in his vision turned white as he screamed, cumming hard. His release falling like rain, onto his stomach and chest. Solo continued to thrust through the other's orgasm. The spurts getting thicker every time he thrust inside Illya. Leaving the other shaking with body spasms.

Seeing his Russian partner completely sated. Staring up at him as the remains of his orgasm painted his upper body, giving small little moans with every thrust he gave, brought Solo to his orgasm. Giving one final push, he gave a large yell as he finally came into his partner. He felt the body under him shudder. 

They were held in suspension for a moment as Solo tried to regain his focus. Solo carefully withdrew, pausing for a second to admire his work. Illya's hole was swollen and slightly agape. The remains of his release white against the abuse red. Solo considered eating Illya out, but it would have to be for another time. Slowly bringing Illya's legs down from his shoulders, Solo kisses his partner's thighs. “God you're beautiful.”

“If sticky is what you consider to be beautiful.” Illya retorts, there is no bite to his tone, just tiredness. Solo isn't sure if Illya's ears are red from exertion or embarrassment. . 

“I'll bring you a wash cloth in a second love.” Solo murmurs, crawling up to kiss his partner's left temple. Illya closes his eyes and gives a hum.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
